The present invention relates to a device for guiding the head element of the central tube of a production riser supported by a surface structure of the semi submersible platform type and more particularly to a guide table fixed to the upper part of the central tube. Usually, the central tube of the production riser, often accompanied by a peripheral production string assembly, is suspended by means of a tensioning member from a semi submersible platform, which is subjected to the effects due to the different movements of the sea and transmits them to the head of the central tube, whose horizontal and angular movements may thus reach high values.